Tristan
Tristan is a player of the popular MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Human Assassin-Tracker and the Guild Master of Shadow Gear. He earned the title Monster Slayer (怪獣 スレイヤー Kaijū Sureiyā) by completing a certain quest. In the real world, he is a 21 year old named Seiji Takeuchi (精二竹内) His Overskill is currently unknown. Appearance Tristan stands around the average height for a human with fair skin and a rather muscular physique. His noticeable feature would be his pale blonde spiky hair that has a few strands covering the upper left side of his face, with orange eyes. As an assassin, Tristan wears rather light armor consisting of a black outfit with silver accented armor on his torso, arms, hips, and legs. He also sports an orange sash across his chest which secures his weapons to his back. Personality Tristan has shown to have various moods and emotions, that range from but not limited to, mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold, anger, and even crafty. Some people say its hard to read him and know what he's thinking due to his many moods. He usually adds a bit of levity to situations, even in pretty serious situations, he would usually crack jokes and act like its no big deal. He is loyal to the guild and will fight anyone to defend it. He is willing to support his friends whenever they are in trouble and will protect them if they are threatened in any way, that is, when he's not joking around or making fun of them. Tristan shows to be serious and determined when in a fight. His willingness to fight for whatever he believes in makes him a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Seiji was always into MMORPGs and would play various games throughout his childhood. Throughout the games, he would always seem to play with the same people. It was in elementary school when he was introduced to Elder Tale from a friend of his. It didnt take long before he was hooked on popular game. In middle school, he formed the Shadow Gear guild with the friend that got him into the game. Seiji didnt really want to be the guild master, but the current memebers at the time of formation all voted for Seiji as the guild master. Even though he was guild master of Shadow Gear, he was a part of the legendary group, Debauchery Tea Party. The Catastrophe Arc When the Homesteading the Nooshpere expansion pack released, Tristan's screen went black and he woke up in the city of Akihabara. Despite his confused state of mind, he checked to see which friends of his are online, and sent a message to his guild mates to meet up. They discusses, at length, theories and ideas of what could have caused this. Tristan and his guild were not in Akihabara when Shiroe asked guilds to form the Round Table Alliance, but they heard about it. He heard that Silver Sword didnt want part in it, so he returned to the city to take their place in the alliance. Tristan was a major help to the Alliance in many situations regarding the problems in Akihabara. He stayed behind while Shiroe and a few others went to the the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice to attend the League of Freedom Cities Eastal's Conference of the Lords. Equipment Armor of Stymphalides - It boosts attack and speed. It is a reward from the high-level quest , which required the player to kill 150 of these monstrous birds. Sword of the Headwind - A sword said to never break, no matter the circumstance. A popular secondary weapon. Its a high Production-class weapon. Twin Swords of the Saint - Its a pair of blades based on the martyr Saint Mercurius. They are two separate swords that give a set bonus when used together. However, Tristan only uses the Divine Sword while the other is in his inventory. *Divine Sword - Its an Artifact-class, one-handed, Holy Sword imbued with magic that grants boosted damage against monsters. *Blade of the Saint - Its a standard sword that can be used in conjunction with the Divine Sword. Skills *Assassinate *Venom Strike *Paralyzing Blow *Deadly Dance *Hide Walk *Sneak *Silent Move Quotes "I strive to make the impossible possible." Trivia *His profile pic is Rider from Fate/Apocrypha *The real life picture is based off of Guren Ichinose from the anime Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End Category:Adventurers Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Tracker Category:Real Life Male